His Rose
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: Jasper Whitlock never knew what love was until he met Alice Brandon. The story of a hopeless man finding true love one rainy night. One-shot. JXA


You Will Always Find True Love

The man hovers outside on the edge of sidewalk, watching people hurry by with hungry eyes. His eyes. They are the most noticeable of his features, blood-red sometimes and midnight black at other times. He plays with the army jacket he is wearing, waiting for night to come so he can feed. In the dusty streets of Pennsylvania, no one will notice if one or two people go missing one night.

As the day draws to a close, purple clouds give him a hint that a storm is rolling close. When the sun finally disappears behind the horizon and the ruby tinges in the sky melt into twilight, the storm breaks loose. Fierce winds whip at the man's army jacket and rain pelts at his hair, soaking the blond locks. He knows that standing in the rain will attract unwanted attention; he ducks into a half-full diner.

Hungrily, he looks about for a quick meal. But, no, he shouldn't. There are witnesses that will surely notice his strange intentions. His eyes are dark with thirst, and he knows he must quench the burning in his throat soon. The bartender gazes over at him, then returns to cleaning goblets.

Sitting still on a high stool is a tiny pixie of a girl. She hops down and skips over to the man, stopping in front of him and appraising him with her golden eyes. Her blue skirt and light pink shirt tell the man much about her personality, and he likes it. Her emotions are strange, emotions he has never felt before in his life of bloodlust and conquest.

_Some say love, it is a river. That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor. That leaves the soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger. An endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower. And you its only seed._

He does not know if she is going to attack or not. His whole existence was spent learning to defend himself against attacks and wars for blood.

The girl offers her hand wordlessly to the man, and he takes it without a second thought. The emotions flying from her are a mixture of joy, victory, confidence, hope, and love. He does not know why she is feeling these emotions, and he feels her hope surging through his unbeating heart, lighting up his path. The joy she feels fills him with joy, the victory she feels fills him with victory, the confidence she feels fills him with confidence. But he still, fears love.

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking. That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream, afraid of waking. That never takes the chance._

_It's the one, who won't be taken. That cannot seem to give._

_It's the soul, afraid of dying. That never learns to live._

The two leave the bar together, hand in hand. The girl is humming quietly to herself, singing a lullaby that is yet to be written. The man is feeling her emotions, wondering how she is such a cheerful person. He is feeling feelings that are new to him, but he does not mind. The new emotions are a path away from being a monster, and he takes it.

His past life is like a long, black night that he thought could never end. And the life he is searching for now with the girl is the dawn after endless darkness.

_When the night has been too lonely._

_And the road has been too long._

_And you think that love is only._

_For the lucky and the strong._

He knows that taking her hand was the right choice. Now, he is looking forward to his life with people that are very different from the people he knew before. She is confidently leading him towards a life filled with happiness instead of anger, light instead of darkness, love instead of hatred. For the first time in almost a century, he feels hope. They are perfect for each other, and walk away to build a new beginning together.

He is the bee and she is his rose.

_But remember, in the winter._

_Far beneath the bitter snow._

_Lies a seed that with the sun's love._

_In the spring, becomes the rose._

**(A/N-That almost made me cry. The song is ****The Rose****, by the way. I'm new, so please don't be harsh. Please, review!)**


End file.
